Zack and Cloud XXX
by Matthew N
Summary: ...After being injured, Zack tells Cloud-- shows him how he really feels.. which soon leads into further love- XXX... this is similar to another on here, sorry if you're bothered..but your idea inspired me.. ZackXCloud "lemons"
1. Verge of Death

Zack walked down one end of the train, then back the other. He continued this for a few minutes, before Cloud finally said,  
"Don't do that...you're making me nervous.."  
"Don't do what?" Zack asked.  
"Pacing.." Cloud replied.  
"...I can't help it. This train is so damn slow!" Zack said. Cloud grinned. A few minutes later, Zack continued his pacing. Cloud, annoyed, said,  
"Zack, sit down. It's not going to go any faster, damn it!" Zack turned to him in surprise. Cloud knew he shouldn't talk to Zack that way, but he was annoyed. "You shouldn't talk to your superiors, or elders like that.." Zack said, his expression irritated. But then he walked to Cloud.  
"I'll let it pass this once.." he said, then leaned down next to Cloud's head, and whispered, "..for a kiss.." Cloud immediately pushed him away.  
"What?! Are you out of your mind, Zack Fair?" he exclaimed. Zack backed off, smirking, slightly shaking his head. But when he realized Cloud was serious, and his expression wasn't changing, Zack's expression changed to disappointed and upset. He walked off, into the next train-car. Cloud watched him go, hearing every loud step. He didn't mean to make Zack upset. Cloud sat in silence- horrible silence, for at least 20 minutes, before Zack returned. "..so, do you know what we're doing?" he asked. Cloud shook his head.  
"This town has been raided by some monsta's.." Zack said, getting his hyper mind back in motion. "..we're gonna clear 'em out..k?" Cloud nodded. The train stopped, and they stepped out. "Nice town.. but where's the--" Zack said, but then a monster jumped behind him, and pulled him down.  
"Gah!.THERE you are.." Zack said, getting up. He attacked the monster within seconds. "..easy.." he said, and ran to get the rest. He didn't give Cloud a warning, or tell him what to do, so he stood there, watching Zack swiftly move about the town, slashing every creature that was referred to as "The Almighty Non-Human Warriors", by the townspeople. Then Cloud lost sight of Zack, looking around nervously. He jumped and screamed, as something touched his shoulder.  
"Relax.. it's just me.. " Zack said.  
"Holy s***, Zack.. you almost gave me a friggin' heart attack!" Cloud shouted.  
"Sorry.." Zack said. Cloud nodded, his terrified and strange face, changing to a smile. "They're gone..we can go now.. hah, that was easy enough. They should have sent in infantrymen, rather than 1st Class SOLDIERS.." Zack said.  
"Uh.. Zack?" Cloud said. "I mean, it's so easy! How can Shinra consider-" Zack said.  
"Zack..." Cloud continued.  
"-[these monsters] hard? A child could beat the friggin' thi-" Zack said.  
"Zack!" Cloud said louder.  
"..anyone could beat them.." Zack continued.  
"ZACK!!" Cloud yelled, and Zack finally stopped talking.  
"What?" "TURN AROUND! THEY'RE NOT ALL GONE!" Cloud shouted. An over-sized monster hit Zack across the face with it's claws as Zack turned around. "..oh no you di'n't.." Zack said, and began to fight it, Cloud backing up. Except- blades against monster-skin and claws stopped, but Cloud still heard the growls of the monster. He peered around the corner of where he was standing. Zack was on the ground, breathing heavily, and bleeding. He barely held his sword up, and the monster went to strike. Cloud jumped in, trying to be fearless, hitting the monster from behind (critical strikes). But as Cloud was not as strong as Zack, he had his sword knocked from his hands, and fell backwards. 'This is it.. this is our death..' Cloud thought, beginning to blank out. Suddenly he heard an effort-ful slice, and a loud fall. Cloud hardly opened his eyes, seeing Zack barely standing, bleeding exceedingly. Then Cloud blanked out.

~Rate and Review~ ~Click button for next chapter!~ 


	2. Almost Professing

Cloud woke, vision blurred. He was confused from where he was, and looked around, but felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, realizing he was shirtless, with gauze wrapped around him. Hearing slight movement, he looked to his right, seeing Zack, head on the bed. Cloud moved his hand over to put it on his arm. Immediately, Zack woke.  
"Cloud.. you're awake! ... How're you feeling?" he said.  
"..Not too good.." Cloud replied.  
"I don't blame you.. you were hit pretty bad, Spiky.." Zack said, looking deeply concerned. Cloud looked down to Zack's abdomen, and nodded.  
"You're hurt too," he said. Zack nodded, but Cloud realized what had happened.  
"Damn it, Zack! You're a friggin' idiot!! You could have been killed! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" he said loudly.  
"Because!!" Zack began to breath quickly, and tears glistened in his eyes. "Because I had to save you! Do you really think I'd let you lay there, about to be killed?! No! I wouldn't.. ever!" Then the tears fell, golden-yellow circling his iris'. Cloud looked down, upset at himself for shouting that. Of course he wanted to protect him. They were best friends.. and with how Zack acted on the train, he might think more of Cloud.. Zack left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Cloud, once again, watched him go. He felt a burning feeling in his eyes, meaning tears were coming. He hadn't cried in years..knowing Zack wasn't there for him made him want to cry more, and he did so. Cloud soon fell asleep from tiring himself out more with streams of tears.. dreaming of Zack..

When Cloud woke, he kept his eyes shut, but opened them when he heard Zack's voice nearby. He sat up carefully, and listened.  
"..I don't know, Tseng.. " "..Well, how do you feel?"  
"Horrible.. "  
"I notice you're very upset.. why is that?"  
"Because... Cloud's mad at me.. because I was almost killed.. but I had to protect him. There was no way in Hell that I was leaving him there, being killed.."  
"Oh... how's he doing, other than his anger for you?"  
"..I don't know.. he looked in deep pain.. I feel so bad. This is my fault.. I should have been stronger.. I should have been there, standing up for him the whole time.. "  
"Zack, it's not your fault.. don't blame yourself.. I'm sure he'll forgive you.. after all, you're best friends, right?"  
"...It's more than friendship, Tseng......."  
At this, Cloud's jaw dropped a bit, and he trembled. What was Zack saying?  
"......I....I have stronger feelings for Cloud........ more than friendship.. more than.........I..I love him, Tseng...."  
Cloud's eyes filled with tears (again.  
"I see.... does he..?"  
"..I don't know.. we were talking on the train earlier and I said I'd let what he said to me slide..for a kiss... and he.. pushed me away.."  
"That doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't like you.. maybe he's nervous to.. because he's always been straight.. hasn't he?"  
"..I don't knnow....... but... I can't keep my feelings bottled up, hidden, any longer... "  
"So go in there, and profess your love..."  
Tseng walked away, leaving Zack in his thoughts. Zack got up and went to Cloud's room door, slowly turning the handle.  
'Will he still be mad at me?' he thought, then went in. "...C-Cloud?" he said, going to him cautiously.  
"Zack... I shouldn't have yelled at you.. you were just protecting me..I'm sorry.."  
"..I know.. it's alright...... I.. I have to tell you something.." 


	3. Man To Man

Cloud looked at Zack nervously. Was this is it? Was Zack going to confess his love he told Tseng about to him?  
"I have to tell you.. I can't hold it back any longer.." Zack said and leaned down a bit. Cloud didn't move, just looked into his eyes. Zack cupped his hands on Cloud's face, and suddenly kissed him. A gentle kiss... 'A Friendly Kiss.  
Zack leaned in more, making Cloud fall back. The kiss continued for a few minutes. When Zack pulled away, he was surprised to see Cloud holding his shirt (Zack put it back on), pulling him back.  
'What am I doing? .... am I.... in love with Zack? I can't resist...maybe I am..' Cloud thought. Zack straddled over Cloud, kissing him again. He licked Cloud's lips, asking for entry to his mouth. Cloud followed along, letting him in.

The two ended up together, in the bed Cloud was in, which was fairly big. Zack's arms were around Cloud, and Cloud was cuddled up against Zack, both being careful to hurt each other in their injured areas. Three days later, they decided to go home. (Midgar)

Back in Midgar, Zack invited Cloud over to his apartment right away, as they were both feeling better, and their injuries were healed. Cloud accepted, and went there with him. Zack unlocked the door, and stood aside for Cloud to enter first.  
"Wow, it's nice.." he said.  
"Thanks Spiky.." Zack said, closing the door. "You sit, and I'll make something.." Cloud got a little nervous. He knew Zack wasn't the best cook..but he waited patiently.

30 minutes later, Zack came into the living room, holding a tray.  
"Ah hah! I finally perfected it.." he said, setting it down. He sat next to Cloud on the couch, very close, and they ate. Once in awhile, Zack'd feed Cloud. When they finished, Zack put an arm around Cloud.  
"Now are you feeling perfect?" he asked.  
"..Not yet.." Cloud said.  
"Well then.. this should bring a completion to that.." Zack said, and turned a bit, forcing Cloud back on the couch. He got ontop of him, and kissed him. Then kissed his neck, smiling after each one. Cloud was smiling too.  
After the many kisses, Zack began to lick Cloud's neck upwards, while sliding his body upwards and downwards slightly. Soon after this, Zack took off Cloud's shirt, Cloud doing the same for Zack. Zack ran a finger down Cloud's torso, coming to his belt. He unbuckled it, then unzipped Cloud's pants. Cloud was already beginning to moan, as he'd never done this before. Especially with Zack.

In the end, Zack stripped Cloud entirely, and he was too, then.. (HEAVY YAOI SCENE...WHICH IS GAY S*X)  
"Z-Zack.......s-stop... p-please...." Cloud said inbetween panting and gasps. He was over a table, Zack behind him. But when Zack wouldn't stop, Cloud began to squirm, so Zack held his waist. Unfortunately for Cloud, Zack was enjoying this way to much, and went deeper making Cloud scream. "ZAAAACK...."  
Cloud gripped the edge of the table, gritting his teeth, and squinting. When Zack did finally stop, releasing his grip on Cloud, Cloud sighed heavily. He nearly collapsed. but Zack caught him in time.  
"C-Cloud...didn't.. didn't you .. enjoy it?" Zack said.  
"I... I did, but... it was the first.. time.." Cloud replied. Zack stood Cloud up, putting his arms around his waist, then slid them down to his thighs, pulling him up. Cloud did as Zack was trying to get him to do. Jump up and wrap his legs around Zack's waist. Zack held Cloud, and hugged him.  
"...I love you Cloud..." he said. Those three words.. three..amazing..words... it made Cloud blush.  
"I love you too.... Zack.."

They put their pants back on, and went off to bed..

*~*THE END*~*

Thank you so much for reading.. if you were able to.. Sorry if you were too freaked and found the Heavy Yaoi scene too disturbing.. it's the 1st time I've given my yaoi stories extreme heaviness and so much detail.. 


End file.
